


教堂

by Aslan_Vienney



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslan_Vienney/pseuds/Aslan_Vienney
Summary: lof清号了，在这里补个档预警！！！因为是很久之前的非常不成熟作品，文中存在大量本人的刻板印象和弱智小学生情节，感到不适时请迅速右上角点叉离开！！！
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad





	教堂

**Author's Note:**

> lof清号了，在这里补个档  
> 预警！！！因为是很久之前的非常不成熟作品，文中存在大量本人的刻板印象和弱智小学生情节，感到不适时请迅速右上角点叉离开！！！

“Grant them eternal rest,O Lord.”  
“and may perpetual light shine on them.”  
“Thou, O God, art praised in Sion……”  
空灵的歌声混合着悠长的钟声飘扬在教堂上空，戴着黑色兜帽的高大男人不顾门口守卫的阻拦，径直走进了教堂。  
弥撒被打断了。站在祭坛上的神父尴尬地笑笑，尽力地保持自己的风度和礼貌开口问道：“这位先生有什么事？”  
人群中一个男人猛地站起身来，惊讶地说道：“Ezio？”  
他快步走到Ezio面前，一边把他往外推，一边低声说道：“不是让你在家里等我吗？我们之前说好的啊。”  
“你答应一直陪着我的。”Ezio的声音里带着一丝委屈，“但是你现在把我一个人丢在家里。”  
“可你不是基督教徒，来做弥撒完全是浪费时间。”  
“我只是想看着你，哪怕是浪费时间也好。”  
Altair语塞，一下子不知道该说什么好。  
“我知道你是基督教徒，”Ezio脱下兜帽，声音里含着怒意，“但是你这样把我藏着掖着算什么？到现在你还不肯承认我们的关系吗？”  
“我们是恋人，不是吗？”Altair已经开始为爱人的固执感到头疼了，“你先出去好不好，再等我一会儿，就一小会儿好不好。”  
“不好！”Ezio用力甩开Altair的手，焦糖色的眼睛注视着Altair，“不要以为你是基督教徒我就会退缩，上帝也他妈的阻止不了我爱你！”  
Ezio最后一句话提高了音量，教堂里的人开始窃窃私语。Altair扭头看了他们一眼，心里的恐惧和焦急不断地加重着。  
“先出去好不好，求你了，先出去吧……”Altair已经急得快哭出来了，但是无论他怎么用力地把Ezio往外推，他都像是钉在了地面上一动不动。  
“不好！”Ezio恶狠狠地重复了一遍，然后扳过Altair的脸狠狠地吻了下去，力道之大几乎可以把Altair吞噬殆尽。   
完了。Altair想。  
他猛地推开Ezio，惊慌的目光扫向人群，回应他的却是一双双充满了厌恶的眼睛和恶毒的话语。  
他能看到他们每一个人的表情。  
“恶心的同性恋！”  
有人惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
“滚出去，肮脏的死基佬！”  
有人用手捂住张大的嘴巴。  
“背叛上帝的叛徒！”  
但无一例外的是。  
“你是在玷污上帝和他的子民们！”  
他们所表达出来的厌恶与恶心。  
“烧死这个异端和他下流的情人！”  
为什么不给我们一点点宽容？  
“烧死他们！”  
一点点也好啊……  
“烧死他们！”  
人群涌了上来。  
Altair闭上眼睛，如坠冰窖。  
“没事的，亲爱的，有我在呢……”  
耳边传来了Ezio温柔的话语。  
里面还夹杂着钝器击打肉体的声音。  
Altair无法抑制地哭了出来。  
……  
Altair从噩梦中惊醒，脸色苍白地喘着气，浑身的衣服都被冷汗浸湿，像刚从水里捞出来一样。  
还好是梦。Altair心有余悸地想。  
身后传来的脚步声吸引了他的注意力，他从教堂的长椅上站起来转身向后看去，然后不禁瞪大了眼睛——  
太像了，几乎和梦里一模一样。  
教堂，男人，黑色的风衣。  
“Ezio……”Altair喃喃道。  
Ezio伸手抱住Altair，担心地问：“亲爱的，你脸色差得跟死人一样，发生什么事了？”  
“嗯……没什么……”Altair趴在Ezio肩膀上闷声说道，“只是刚刚睡着了而已……”  
“对了，你把我叫来教堂有什么事？”Altair松开Ezio，问道，“有什么事不能在家里说的？”  
“嗯哼，当然是有要紧事了。”  
Ezio从衣袋里拿出一个盒子，单膝跪下，嘴边扬起一个迷人的微笑，慢慢地打开盒子，一枚戒指躺在黑色的天鹅绒上。  
“Altair Ibn La Ahad，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
Altair愣了一下，极其难得地笑了，他低下头吻上Ezio的唇角。  
“我愿意，Ezio Auditore Da Frience.”  
Ezio兴奋地跳了起来，他把戒指从盒子里拿出来——Altair这时候才发现戒指下面还连着一条项链，Altair脸上的笑意不仅加深了几分。  
Ezio把项链挂在Altair脖子上，然后迫不及待地抱住Altair，在他的脖子上留下一个个浅红色的印记。  
Altair捏住Ezio的下颌亲了上去。两人拥吻着坐在了教堂冰凉的石板上。  
地面的低温完全缓解不了两人身上的燥热，Altair的呼吸逐渐粗重，Ezio手上的动作也越来越出格。  
腰带被轻而易举地抽出，带着厚茧的粗糙大手摩擦着皮肤，这让Altair有种身体被点燃的错觉。  
两人的大脑彻底被情欲占领，行动胜于理智而且完全服从于本能。  
Ezio解开Altair衣服的前襟，迫不及待的吻上他胸前的红点，这让Altair的身体好一阵颤抖。他仰起头承受着胸前强烈的刺激，忍不住把手指插入Ezio的发间并且大口大口地喘着气。这让Ezio更加的兴奋起来。  
他干脆利落地脱下Altair和自己的裤子，稍微做了下润滑和扩张之后直接提枪就上。  
Altair闷哼一声，喘着气说道：“这里是教堂……被人看到……看到怎么办？”  
“没事，我买下了这座教堂一天的使用权，”Ezio吻走Altair眼角溢出来的生理泪水，一边律动着一边说，“放心，不会有人打扰我们的。”  
“唔……混蛋，轻点……”  
Ezio的冲撞一次比一次有力，Altair在地面上找不到任何的着力点以固定住自己的位置，他只好用尽全身的力气抓住Ezio的肩膀并在他的背上抓出一条条红色的痕迹。  
肠道几乎要燃烧起来，两人匀称的身体上布满了汗水，汗水混合在一起慢慢地流下，滴湿了Altair身下一小片的地面。极致的快感传遍身体的每一个角落，Altair甚至连脚趾头都蜷缩起来了，大脑昏昏沉沉的，眼睛也失去了焦点，Altair此时感觉自己就像一条被扔上岸的鱼，不停地挣扎却怎样也逃不过那张名为情欲的大网。  
直到Ezio碰到那个隐秘的地方，Altair觉得他好像被什么电了一下，激得整个人都缩了起来，Ezio见他这样，突然就有种想恨恨地欺负Altiar的冲动。  
Ezio笑了起来，对着那个地方就是猛地一阵抽插，Altair被他撞得几乎是哭了出来。泪水从眼角流下，随即就被Ezio吻走，顺势还舔了舔眼角，惹得Altair忍不住把头偏了过去，却又被Ezio转回来伸出舌头舔舐着他有点肿的唇瓣。  
最终这场疯狂的性事在两股精♂液的喷发中结束。  
Ezio亲亲脱力的Altair，帮他清理好身体并且穿好衣服，然后抱着他走出了教堂。  
守在门外的Desmond瞪着双死鱼眼看着自己的先祖大人。  
“谢谢你啦Des~”Ezio笑得无比的荡漾。  
Desmond表示他翻白眼都翻不及了。


End file.
